Care Bears (DiC series)
Care Bears was the Care Bears' first animated television series. It was produced by DIC Entertainment. Summary Care Bears was the first animated series in the franchise. It consisted of eleven episodes containing two eleven minute shorts each and two animated specials done by Atkinson Film-Arts. It featured the Care Bears and the Care Bear Cousins helping out kids and going up against the villains Professor Coldheart, Frostbite, and Auntie Freeze. Characters Care Bears * Bedtime Bear * Birthday Bear * Cheer Bear * Friend Bear * Funshine Bear * Good Luck Bear * Grumpy Bear * Love-a-Lot * Tenderheart * Wish Bear * Champ Bear Care Bear Cousins * Brave Heart Lion * Bright Heart Raccoon * Cozy Heart Penguin * Gentle Heart Lamb * Lotsa Heart Elephant * Loyal Heart Dog * Playful Heart Monkey * Proud Heart Cat * Swift Heart Rabbit * Treat Heart Pig Villains * Auntie Freeze * Frostbite * Professor Cold Heart Supporting characters * Sanford - A bookish boy who went on a summer camp. * Murphy - Sandford's friend, despite the fact that they were polar opposites in many respects. * Matthew - A boy who was jealous of his newborn baby sister, Lisa, until the Care Bears helped him. * Eddie - A friend of Matt's who caused some trouble. * Joey - A boy who had just received braces, but was embarrassed by them. * Missy - A girl in Joey's class who didn't care whether or not Joey had braces. * Fred - A friend of Joey's. * Tommy - A bully who made fun of Joey's braces until the Care Bears helped him. * Carl and Mary - Carl is a bespectacled boy who at first wasn't good at soccer. Mary is a friend of his. * Timmy - A fat boy who wanted a no rules soccer game. * Millie - Nicknamed "Jinx Jacobs", she was unlucky until she had help from the Care Bears. * Charlie - One of many who made fun of Milly by calling her Jinx but they later make amends. * Jimmy - A boy who Milly helps with his bike. * Kathy and Tricia - Two girls the Care Bears help in a soap box derby. Both these girls have pigtails. * Willis and Benny - Two boys who were mean to Kathy & Tricia. * Patti - A girl who wanted her father to see her play the ballerina princess in a school play. * Lisa - A girl in a volleyball team who was convinced there was a monster in her closet. * Melanie - A girl who was constantly daydreaming until the Care Bear Cousins brought her to the Forest of Feelings. She is also good with machines. * Kara - A girl who wanted to run away when her parents wanted her to go to her Aunt Helen's. * Paula - A girl who helped the Care Bears fight against Professor Coldheart when he cheated to elect himself mayor, and turned many children against their friends. The episode ended with Paula being elected Mayor for A Day. * Becky - A good girl who is best friends with Sandra. * Sandra - A girl who is turned against Sandra by Coldheart, and cheats at tag. She and Becky reconcile at the end of the episode. * Ken - A boy who is into bikes- he has just bought a new one in "Mayor For A Day". * Jim - A boy Coldheart teaches not to care. He steals Ken's new bike, but gives it back at the end of the episode. * David - A boy who likes looking up at the stars at night. * Wendy - A girl who was given a part-time job at a magic shop owned by Professor Coldheart. * Jeff and Linda - A duo of troublemakers who played around with one of Coldheart's Unfeeling Ray. * Susie - A girl who enjoyed roller skating. * Joey and Elaine - Siblings whose town was in the middle of a drought. * Jill - A girl who helps the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins in Drab City, later known as Rainbow City. * Jeffrey and Chris - Two boys who were tricked by Coldheart who tickled them with a feather. * Amy, Keith and Billy - A trio of kids who thought Captain McDougal was strange. * Captain McDougal - The Lighthouse keeper. * Cloud Worm - He is a gigantic flying worm-like creature who claims to be the only one of his kind, and therefore has no need for his own name. It is his job to eat the clouds in the sky so the sun can filter through, making his presence essential to life on Earth. * Jill Wayland - A girl who told fibs. * Hal and Charlie - Boys who were friends of Jill's. Starring *Billie Mae Richards - Tenderheart Bear, Keith, Matthew Miller, Kara's Mother *Jayne Eastwood - Birthday Bear, Tommy, Willis Carter *Janet Laine-Green - Wish Bear, Mrs. Miller, Mary, Tricia *Luba Goy - Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant *Eva Almos - Friend Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Kathy, Sanford, Millie Jacobs' Mother, Jimmy, Cathy, Lisa, Mary, Elaine *Linda Sorenson - Love-A-Lot Bear, Mrs. Peal, Lisa's Mother, Paula Schaefer, Sandra, Wendy, Mary's Mother, Joey and Elaine's Mother, Amy *Melleny Brown - Cheer Bear, Marion Marshall, Missy, Millie Jacobs *Len Carlson - Professor Coldheart, Strato Nefarious *Louise Vallance - Proud Heart Cat, Eddie, Linda *Dan Hennessey - Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, Captain McDougal, Cloud Worm, Mr. Miller, Counselor Bob, Mayor of Abbotsville, Jim *Pauline Rennie - Cozy Heart Penguin, Treat Heart Pig, Timmy, Benny *Patrice Black - Funshine Bear, Share Bear *Laurie Waller Benson - Murphy, Susie, Jill *Theresa Sears - Champ Bear, Bedtime Bear, Joey, Fred, Millie Jacob's Teacher, Joshua, Amy *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear, Carl, Charlie, David, Ken, Eddie *Joyce Gordon - Auntie Freeze Uncredited *Walker Boone - Bright Heart Raccoon, Jeff, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Bland, Amy's husband, Joey and Elaine's Father *Barbara Goodson - Kara *Marla Lukofsky - Playful Heart Monkey, Patti Johnson *Tony Pope - Frostbite (one episode) *Will Ryan - Frostbite, Mr. Poole *Sunny Besen Thrasher - Joey Episodes # "Camp / Birthday" # "Braces / Split Decision" # "Lucky Charm / Soap Box Derby" # "The Last Laugh / The Show Must Go On" # "The Forest of Misfortune / Magic Mirror" # "Daydreams / Runaway" # "Mayor for a Day / The Night the Stars Went Out" # "The Magic Shop / Concrete Rain" # "Dry Spell / Drab City" # "Wedding Bells / The Old Man and the Lighthouse" # "The Cloud Worm / The Girl Who Called Wolf" Specials * "The Care Bears in the Land Without Feelings" * "The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine" Category:Television Category:Syndication